


You'll Be Okay

by Thekawaiiblowfish



Series: Coming Home [5]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Dad Talk, Gen, Swearing, keiko - Freeform, she gets hurt :(, this is so awful, tsuki is a little shit at the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-20
Updated: 2016-05-20
Packaged: 2018-06-09 12:32:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6907363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thekawaiiblowfish/pseuds/Thekawaiiblowfish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's the semi-finals, and Keiko is more than ready to kick some but.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You'll Be Okay

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys enjoy this! Sorry it's been awhile!

“I think I’m gonna be sick.” 

“Yoko, I swear to god. It’s just a match.”

“The semi-finals.” Yoko’s hand shakes as she takes a sip out of her water bottle.

“So? We’ve been doing great so far. There’s nothing we can’t handle!” Keiko reassures.

“We are literally no match for Aoba Johsai. I’m putting up the white flag right now.”

“Dude,” Keiko places her hand on her best friend's’ shoulders. “You are literally one of the best servers in the league right now. Not to mention that coach knows what he’s doing. He’s gonna help us win.”

“Yeah! Don’t worry about it. We’re a team, and we can do this. Plus we got our fan club here too!” One of their teammates, and one of their setters, Aiya, says and pats Yoko on the back.

Keiko looks up in the stands and waves to her parents and the rest of the old Karasuno volleyball team. Hinata and Noya are making as much noise as possible and Tsukishima looks like he wants to snap their necks. Both her dads and waving back to her, and Koushi tells her to get out there and do her best. Her smile gets bigger as she notices that they hung up a banner that says ‘Fly.’ 

“Sugawara, time to huddle up.” She hears their manager tell her. She gives a thumbs up to her family and hurries off.

“Okay. We;ve been practicing for this moment. Don’t fuck it up.”

“Coach….” Keiko sighs.

“Look,” Kageyama says. “I know you guys can do this. You’re a really strong team , and I really believe that you can beat their asses to the ground. Now go do it.”

Keiko shook her head, still baffled at how her uncle actually got the job in the first place.

The game was off to a great start. Yoko’s serving was getting them the lead they needed. Aiya was setting up great tosses for Keiko to spike.Their middle blocker, Eri, was blocking almost everything that was coming over the net. Everything was falling into place.

“Dude, I told you everything was gonna be okay!” Keiko says to Yoko, as she prepares to serve. 

“Yeah, I guess we are kicking some butt.” She smiles and takes a deep breath as the whistle blows. 

Keiko can hear her family cheering as the ball is hit back over to them. She glances at Aiya, who quickly nods at her. They both get in their positions, and Aiya sets Keiko up with a spike. Keiko, however, senses that it’s off and panics. She winces in pain as she jumps.

“Crap! Sorry, it’s high!” Aiya apologizes.

Keiko hits the ball with all she’s got, but she quickly realizes that there’s something wrong with her either her knee or ankle.  She closes her eyes tight as she tries to land on her feet. She instead is met with the cold ground of the gym. 

“Keiko!” Yoko yells, running over to her best friend. 

Aiya is at her side, trying to help her up. “Are you okay?”

“It hurts.” Keiko whines.

“Can you get up?” Yoko asks.

“I don’t want to.”

The whistle is blowing and Kageyama is helping Aiya pick her up. Koushi looks over at his husband who tries to reassure that she’s fine. Her cries of pain don’t help Koushi believe that. 

“She fell pretty hard.” Hinata says.

“It’s nothing she can’t handle, though! She’ll be pack on the court in no time.” Nishinoya says, and Hinata immediately agrees with him.

“She must have twisted her ankle or something when she jumped. Not to mention it looked like she landed on her knee pretty hard, I don’t think she’ll be playing the rest of the game….or season.” Ashi comments. 

“Look, she’s gonna be okay.” Daichi bites his lip, and when he sees the manager bring her out of the gym, he excuses himself. 

\------

“I can still play! Let me back in there. Please, Kumi!” 

The manager shakes her head. “You heard what coach said. You hurt your knee really bad, and you have to get to the nurse to go get some ice.”

“Kumi. This is a really big game-”

“You don’t think I know that? You’re wellbeing is more important, Kei! Let’s just see what the nurse has to say.”

Keiko pouts and turns her head away from Kumi. She notices her dad come up to them, telling Kumi that he’ll take his daughter to the nurse so she can get back to them game. 

She wraps her arms around her father and starts to tear up. He rubs her back as he helps her down to sit on the floor. 

“We’re supposed to go to the nurse.” She sniffles and wipes her eyes.

“We’ll get there in a second.  I just want to see how you’re doing.” Daichi wraps his arms around her shoulders and pulls his daughter closer to him. 

“It hurts. A lot.” She says, rubbing her knee.

“I know, sweetheart. Hopefully it’s not as bad as you think.”

‘I’m not going to be able to play, am I?”

“I don’t think so.” Daichi hates telling this to her because she starts to cry and tries to hide her face in her knees, only to be stopped by pain that’s evident in her face.

“I screwed up.” 

Daichi shakes his head. “You scored a point for your team even with the toss being off. I don’t think you screwed up at all. That’s ace material.”

“I panicked.I’m so nervous about the game, Dad….now look where it left me.” 

“Did I ever tell you the story of when I was injured and had to be taken out of the game?”

“I think this is a bit different….Tanaka didn’t run into me.”  

He chuckles. “Point is, it was better for me to be taken out of the game so I could rest up and be ten times better. It sucks that this injury is going keep you out for a while, but just know that you’re team is going to be okay.” 

“Yeah….without me.” She pouts as Daichi helps her up, and they slowly made their way to the nurse. 

“You’ll be okay.” He ruffles his daughters’ hair.

\------

“You guys are back!” Koushi says, bringing his daughter into a hug.

“That looks like it hurts.” Tsukishima says, pointing to her knee which was now wrapped up.

She held up an ice pack. “I gotta go for x-rays.”

“Coach let you watch the game with us?” Koushi asks.

“He said it’s alright, as long as I keep Hinata from yelling. He says it’s getting on his nerves.” Daichi answers.

Keiko laughs and sits next to Tsukishima, asking him if he’ll take her to the doctors tomorrow.  He agrees and starts telling her what she’s missed. The game seems to be going in Karasuno’s favor. 

“You were really good out there. For like the three plays that you did.” Tsukishima snorts, poking her knee lightly.

“She really scared me for a moment.” Koushi whispers to Daichi.

“She’s gonna be okay, though.” Daichi smiles as his daughter cheers loudly. Karasuno is about to take the first set. 

**Author's Note:**

> I don't like this one as much as the others, but I'm almost done with another one so....hopefully that will be up later tonight or tomorrow morning!


End file.
